Marine ascidians continue to focus interest of both marine chemical and biomedical research. The chemistry of ascidians is dominated by amino acid derived compounds either peptides or alkaloids. However the non nitrogenous metabolites from ascidians, although considerably minor in number, are by no means less important, see Faulkner, D. J. Nat. Prod. Rep. 2000, 17, 7–55, and references cited therein. Among these non nitrogenous metabolites oxylipins, metabolites derived by biooxidation of fatty acids, are rarely encountered, see Gerwick, W. H. Lipids 1996, 31, 1215–1231.
The isolation of stolonoxide A, a novel cyclic peroxide isolated as its methyl ester from a sample collected from Tarifa Island (Cádiz, Spain) Stolonica socialis, has been reported, see Fontana, A; González, M. C.; Gavagnin, M.; Templado, J.; Cimino, G. Tetrahedron Lett. 2000, 41, 429–4-32.